Murmure de la Bête
by Lylou-chan alias TakuCmoi
Summary: Trois petits orphelins se rencontrent et décident de rester éternellement ensemble, comme une famille. Mais est ce que ce bonheur durera aussi longtemps qu'ils espéraient ? Warning : Shonen ai ! XD
1. Solitude

Titre : Murmure de la Bête

Auteur : Lylou-chan

Genre : Drame, sentiment, shonen-ai

Source : Naruto

Disclaimer : La série 'Naruto' ne m'appartient pas malheureusement, snif !

Petite Note : Cette fic est tiré d'une AMV que j'ai pu voir et, comme ça m'a complètement touchée, j'en fais une histoire !

Murmure de la Bête

**Chapitre 1 : Solitude**

La pluie tombait en grande abondance dans ce petit village nommé Konoha. Un habitat surnommé 'Village caché de la Feuille' car c'était un lieu où d'immenses forêts l'entouraient et le protégeaient des intrusions ennemies. Ce lieu était dirigé par un membre très imposant : le Hokage. C'était un sage homme qui tenait la paix au sein de son peuple. Pour aider l'Hokage à accomplir ce pénible objectif, on y forma diverses personnes dans le village : c'était les Ninjas. Ceux qui voulaient porter le respectable bandeau de Konoha, incarnation même du Ninja, devaient être justes et droits. Ils devaient aussi être capable de sacrifier leur vie si besoin était. Telle était la vocation d'un Ninja.

Ce rêve… Beaucoup voulait se l'approprier et la tâche était rude. Mais est-ce qu'un enfant penserait aux difficiles épreuves s'il n'y avait que ce rêve qu'il chérissait ? Bien sûr que non… Et ce petit garçon partageait aussi ce rêve…

Accroupi sur le sol sale et poussiéreux, il avait trouvé refuge sous une toiture d'une petite maison abandonnée et miteuse. Les jambes repliées et les bras tenant fermement son corps, il attendit que la pluie s'arrête. Cela faisait depuis un bon moment qu'il attendit mais la pluie tomba, encore et encore. Le petit garçon avait froid et avait peur de l'orage. C'était tout à fait normal qu'il craignait le bruit sourd des éclairs du Ciel : il n'avait que 6 ans.

Que faisait un si jeune enfant dehors durant un si pénible temps ? N'était-il pas avec ses parents, dans un logis douillet et chaleureux ? La réponse à ces questions était cruelle, mais véridique. Ce garçon n'avait pas de parents. On lui raconta que sa mère fut morte en le mettant au monde et que son père mourut honorablement en tant que Ninja, lors d'une mission. Le petit garçon crut à ces paroles, sans chercher à comprendre. Ce dernier avait bien un endroit où se reposer, mais il n'avait aucune envi de se rendre dans un lieu glacial, empli de solitude.

Le petit, à la chevelure blonde et aux yeux océans, soupira de lassitude. Il avait froid, il avait faim… Son tuteur devait être fou d'inquiétude en ce moment même. Peut-être le cherchait-il dans tout le village, hurlant son nom. Naruto Uzumaki. Mais ce dernier ne voulait pas être retrouvé. Il ne voulait plus être un poids à l'unique personne qui le voyait comme… un humain.

Un couple d'individu passa, protégé par un parapluie oriental. Naruto leva son regard vers ses inconnus qui passaient près de lui. Il ne vit que le regard plein de haine adressé à lui-même. Devant une telle rancœur, le petit enfant baissa la tête, les yeux voilés de larmes. Qu'avait-il fait pour que tous les adultes de Konoha le déteste ? Qu'avait-il pu dire pour que ces mêmes adultes éloignent leurs enfants de lui ? Le 'détestable' ne le savait pas lui-même. Il était trop jeune, trop pur, pour comprendre la cruauté des adultes.

Naruto sécha ses larmes avec ses petites mains sales puis releva à nouveau la tête, sentant un regard posé sur lui. Au loin, à environ trois mètres de lui, se trouvait un jeune garçon qui l'observait, tenant un parapluie noir à la main. Ce dernier devait avoir le même âge que Naruto et était habillé d'un tee-shirt à long col noir et d'un short de la même couleur. Ses cheveux courts étaient de couleur charbon et son regard encre. La couleur noire dominait chez cet enfant, à part la couleur blafarde de sa peau. Naruto reconnu, tout de suite, ce garçon : c'était Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha était un camarade de classe de Naruto. Ils avaient partagé, depuis près de trois ans, les mêmes classes, mais ne s'étaient jamais adressés la parole. Le blond était trop fier pour aller à sa rencontre, de peur que celui-ci ne le rejette devant toute la classe et, qu'à nouveau, on se moque de lui. Il savait que Sasuke était aussi seul que lui, malgré que toutes les filles lui courent après. La différence, entre eux, était que Naruto recherchait des amis alors que Sasuke s'en fichait complètement. C'était l'impression qu'avait le blond envers l'Uchiha.

En croisant son regard encre, Naruto fronça les sourcils puis baissa, à nouveau, la tête. C'était le seul… C'était bien le seul qui ne le regardait pas avec haine. Son regard exprimait l'indifférence mais aucune amertume envers lui. C'était à cause de cela que Naruto voulait s'approcher de lui, devenir son ami. Après tout, ils sont, tous deux, orphelins. Mais le blond savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de faire le premier pas. Peut-être était-il trop lâche ?

Il sentit, soudain, quelque chose atterrir, lourdement, sur ses pieds. Il sursauta, dû à la surprise, puis regarda la chose en question. C'était un parapluie asiatique noir, où un symbole était dessiné dessus : un éventail rouge sur la partie supérieur et blanc sur la partie inférieur. Le symbole du clan Uchiha. Naruto releva, rapidement, la tête devant lui et vit la silhouette de Sasuke disparaître au loin. Son dos montrant le dessin d'un éventail. Ses mains étaient, à l'abri, dans ses poches.

Tout tremblant, il saisit la manche du parapluie. Un sourire joyeux naquit sur ses lèvres. Il sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur et une douce chaleur envahit son être. On se sentait ainsi, quand on reçoit un geste bienveillant ? C'était la première fois… C'était la première fois que quelqu'un était gentil avec lui.

Il ouvrit le parapluie puis sortit de son abri. Il entendit la mélodie de la pluie se brisant sur le tissu noir. Il regarda, longuement, le dernier endroit où la silhouette de Sasuke était encore présente. Avec un sourire niais, il se promit qu'il ferait un effort demain, en classe. Un effort pour se rapprocher de lui.

**A suivre…**

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre ! Envoyez-moi des reviews pour savoir vos opinions, svp ! Allez, à la prochaine, dans le second chapitre, qui viendra bientôt ! Normalement… lol.


	2. Approche

Titre : Murmure de la Bête

Auteur : Lylou-chan

Genre : Drame, sentiment, shonen-ai

Source : Naruto

Disclaimer : La série 'Naruto' ne m'appartient pas malheureusement, snif !

Petite Note : Cette fic est tiré d'une AMV que j'ai pu voir et, comme ça m'a complètement touchée, j'en fais une histoire !

**J'ai mis l'adresse de l'AMV correspondant à ma fic sur mon profil ! WARNING !!!! Cette AMV n'est pas à moi, je n'ai changé que les musiques. De plus, c'est entièrement SPOILER, donc ne soyez pas surpris(e) de voir des scènes révélatrices. Voilà, et pour ceux qui tenteraient le diable, alors rendez-vous sur mon profil, héhéhé !**

**Marieke5 :** Hihihi, ça fait plaisir de lire ça ! Tant fait pas, je m'appliquerai du mieux que je pourrais !

**Mikau32 **: Ohoho, un SasuNaru ? Mon petit couple préféré ! Oui et non. Tu verras par la suite ! Pour l'AMV, je vais la mettre mais c'est spoiler total, donc t'es prévenu, hihi !

**Juntao524 :** Chuis contente que tu aimes à ce point ma fic ! La suite devrait te plaire ! Enfin, je crois, lol.

Murmure de la Bête

**Chapitre 2 : Approche**

Un bruit strident retentit dans cette petite pièce. Ce son revint encore et encore, demandant à être tout simplement arrêté. Enfin la petite forme recroquevillée commença à bouger. Avec lenteur, il posa sa minuscule main sur le réveil, coupant ainsi ce bruit si énervant. Avec un long soupir, il se leva puis s'assit en tailleur. Ses yeux bleus mi-clos démontraient une fatigue incertaine et l'expression de son visage pouvait nous faire facilement deviner que cet enfant n'était pas encore tiré totalement de la brume du sommeil.

Son bonnet de nounours penché de travers sur son crâne, son pyjama froissé et mal mit. Naruto essaya, tant bien que mal, à s'extirper de ses draps bien chauds ainsi que de son petit lit douillet. En traînant des pieds, il traversa sa chambre en désordre pour rejoindre la cuisine. Cette pièce était tout aussi mal rangée. Diverses boîtes de ramens étaient superposées pour former une montagne de détritus. Des bouteilles de lait vides étaient mises ici et là, dégageant une forte odeur de lait tournée. On pourrait croire que jamais personne n'avait fait, au moins une fois, le ménage dans cet appartement.

Le petit garçon s'assoit lourdement sur l'une de ses seules chaises puis prit une bouteille de lait à moitié entamée pour verser ce liquide blanchâtre dans un des nombreux verres qui se trouvait sur la crasseuse table. Il la but lentement, toujours l'air endormi. Une fois la 'boisson' finie, il piqua une tranche de pain se trouvant dans un coin de la table et la mit dans sa bouche. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il se leva et alla, d'un pas lourd, vers la salle de bain. Le plus dur était fait….

N.S.H.N.S.H

C'était avec enthousiasme que Naruto prit le chemin de son académie. Rien de telle qu'une bonne douche pour se réveiller ! Le petit garçon maussade avait complètement disparu pour laisser place à un autre petit garçon qui débordait d'énergie. Mais Naruto ne voulait pas afficher pleinement cette bonne humeur. Il pouvait avoir des ennuis, comme il en avait toujours eu. Chaque passant qu'il croisa lui renvoya un regard d'hostilité et de malveillance. Cela lui fit mal mais c'était, en quelque sorte, une habitude.

L'académie se dressa devant lui. La route s'était bien passée en fin de compte. Il n'y avait pas eu d'agression de la part des enfants, ni de mots venimeux de la part des adultes. Cela pourrait signifier que c'était un beau jour ? Naruto espérait bien car aujourd'hui, il allait s'approcher de Sasuke. Par contre, il n'avait pas pensé à un plan pour se rapprocher du glaçon. Le blond haussa les épaules, en faisant un sourire innocent. Tant pis, il improvisera !

Cette bâtisse était toujours débordée de monde. Parents, enfants, professeurs… Tous ces individus occupèrent les couloirs que Naruto empruntait. Tout aurait bien pu se passer si trois garçons, plus âgés que lui, ne s'étaient pas précipités vers le blond pour le rouer de coups. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Méchanceté gratuite qui faisait sourire les professeurs présents, semblant ne pas apercevoir cette agression. Une fois bien amusé, ils laissèrent Naruto à terre. Pris de convulsion, il resta un moment sur le sol, essayant de ne pas pleurer à cause de la souffrance des coups. Son corps lui faisait mal et son visage était légèrement atteint : un bleu allait naître sur sa paupière gauche et son arcade droit était fendu, laissant s'échapper ce fluide écarlate. En fin de compte, Naruto pensait que ce n'était pas une si bonne journée.

N.S.H.N.S.H

Naruto entra dans sa classe, en tenant un morceau de papier toilette sur son arcade ensanglanté. Son œil commençait à gonfler et à bleuir. Il ne devait pas être beau à voir mais qu'importe ! Ce n'était pas ça qui l'allait freiner : il devait absolument faire Sasuke son ami ! Ce but gonfla le cœur de Naruto d'espoir et de détermination. Mais où était-il à présent ? Son regard océan voyagea sur chaque table jusqu'à ce qu'il se heurta le dos à l'éventail. Naruto soupira : qu'il était bête ! Sasuke était toujours assis au même endroit depuis des années.

Près de la table de l'éventail, des dizaines de filles se crêpèrent le chignon pour savoir laquelle d'entre elles pourraient s'asseoir à côté du brun. Elles étaient tellement occupées à se chamailler qu'elles ne se rendirent pas compte que la place était dorénavant occupée par une tête blonde. Avec un grand sourire, Naruto se tourna vers le brun, l'observant pendant un bref moment. Il avait toujours cette position de penseur : ses mains étaient jointes, doigts entrelacés. Ses bras étaient redressés grâce à ses coudes posés sur la table en bois. Son menton fin était soutenu par ses 'paluches' comme le pensait Naruto. Son regard encre était fixé droit devant lui, l'air songeur.

« Salut, Sasuke ! »

Cette phrase fit double effet, une chose que le blond n'avait pas pensé et qu'il s'en fichait un peu. Les groupies le remarquèrent enfin, furieuses et écoeurées qu'un mioche avait eu l'audace de prendre cette illustre place. Sasuke, lui, ne tourna que son regard impassible vers le blond. Naruto était heureux : il avait enfin eu l'attention du garçon, même s'il y avait cette froideur sur son visage. C'était pas grave, cela lui suffisait pour l'instant.

Les fillettes étaient sur le point de trucider la petite tête blonde, mais leur professeur arriva. Poussant des injures, elles se dispersèrent aux quatre coins de la classe, surveillant de près cette mauvaise herbe. Iruka, le professeur de cette classe et le tuteur de Naruto. Hier soir, cet homme avait passé un sale quart d'heure au petit blond, exclamant son inquiétude et sa peur de le perdre. Cela s'était fini par une tendre étreinte et un tour chez Ichikaru pour manger des ramens que Naruto aimait tant.

« Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu as sur le visage ? » demanda Iruka-sensei, la voix et le regard pleins d'inquiétudes.

L'interpellé sursauta en entendant son nom. Tenant toujours son morceau de papier sur sa blessure, il fit un grand sourire à son sensei. Il fallait trouver vite un mensonge. Le blond ne voulait absolument pas effrayer encore plus son tuteur, déjà que ce dernier avait un caractère à s'inquiéter pour tout.

« Rien du tout ! » s'exclama le petit garçon avec bonne humeur. « Chuis maladroit donc je tombe tout le temps ! »

Des petits rires moqueurs naquirent dans la classe. Sasuke ne ria pas et ne le regarda pas, restant de marbre. Iruka fronça légèrement les sourcils, doutant grandement de la réponse de son petit protégé. Il fit taire ces moqueries d'un geste de la main puis ajouta, d'un air faussement calme :

« Naruto, viens me voir à la fin des cours. »

Après ceci dit, il commença son cours. Naruto grimaça : il n'avait pas vraiment envi de voir son tuteur alors qu'il avait décidé de se rapprocher de Sasuke. Même s'il sentait que ça n'allait pas être facile du tout, il devait quand même essayer. De plus, son caractère obstiné pouvait être son seul point fort dans cette bataille ardente.

Les heures défilaient avec une longueur sans nom. Naruto n'écoutait quasiment plus, sentant le sommeil alourdir ses paupières. Il fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas s'écrouler sur la table, se pinçant de temps en temps pour se stimuler. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil vers son voisin : ce dernier écrivait toujours. Peut-être qu'il prenait note au cours d'Iruka-sensei ? C'était vrai que le brun l'écoutait attentivement, ne laissant pas une miette s'échapper de son cahier. Naruto l'admira un peu. Qu'est-ce que ce serait bien s'il pouvait être autant attentif aux cours ! Comme ça, il aurait au moins une bonne note lors des contrôles !

Il sentit quelque chose de liquide glisser sur ses doigts, le faisant sortir de sa rêverie. Il retira ses doigts de son front pour voir ce qui se passait : elles étaient couvertes de sang. Son papier en était imprégnait et ne collait plus sur son arcade. Il était devenu inutile pour l'absorption du sang. Naruto paniqua. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Si Iruka-sensei le voyait comme ça, il tournerait de l'œil c'est sûr ! Il essaya de l'essuyer avec ses bras nus mais c'était pire que tout. Il en mettait même sur ses vêtements, ainsi que sur la table.

Un long soupir de lassitude se fit entendre près de lui puis un mouchoir noir vint à ses genoux. Naruto clignota des yeux en voyant cet intrus apparaître et relava sa tête vers l'auteur de ce phénomène. Sasuke, avec son regard impénétrable, était en train de l'observer, la main supportant sa tête. Après être sûr que cet idiot ait prit son mouchoir et l'ai mit sur son arcade, il se replongea dans son cahier, écrivant rapidement les données qu'il avait manqué. Il pouvait sentir son regard sur lui. En fait, il savait qu'il était épié dès le premier regard de cet imbécile. Fallait dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment discret.

La sonnerie retentit. Sasuke rangea rapidement ses affaires puis partit, espérant ne pas être dérangé par les filles. Il prit la direction de la sortie de l'académie avec un pas pressant, jetant un regard glacial à ceux et celles qui étaient sur le point de l'aborder. Cela faisait l'effet désiré : on lui foutait la paix. Il était dorénavant dehors. Le soleil était haut et le ciel était totalement dégagé, laissant son conjoint briller de sa plus belle lueur. Mais, ce spectacle agréable était insignifiant aux yeux du brun. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était de rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible.

Il emprunta un trajet dissimulé derrière la bâtisse, qui coupait un petit bois, l'emmenant directement vers une aire de jeux désert. Il ne restait plus qu'à passer derrière les maisons qui étaient non loin de là et il sera directement chez lui. Il ne rencontrera presque personne sur sa route et c'était tant mieux ! Il était sur le point de continuer sa démarche quand, soudain, une voix claire retentit derrière lui :

« Hé, Sasuke ! »

L'appelé se retourna, voulant anéantir celui qui avait osé le déranger. Son regard tomba sur un petit garçon blond, essoufflé, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. Avait-il courut ? Sasuke haussa les épaules et se retourna, l'ignorant. Il s'apprêta à repartir mais une petite main agrippa sa manche. Ce geste lui était désagréable. Il avait horreur qu'on le touche. Une nouvelle fois, il se retourna brutalement, coupant le contact physique. Son regard mauvais plongea dans celui au bleu azur. Étrange, il ne lisait aucune peur en lui. Son visage faisait même un sourire crétin. Cela énerva encore plus l'Uchiha.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix sèche.

**A suivre…**

Voili, voilou ! Encore un chapitre de fait ! C'est vrai que ça bouge un peu plus que le précédent, héhéhé ! Prochain chapitre à venir et reviews s'il vous plaît !!!!!!


End file.
